Mechanical refrigeration systems are well known. Their applications include refrigeration, heat pumps, and air conditioners used both in vehicles and in buildings. The vast majority of mechanical refrigeration systems operate according to similar, well known principles, employing a closed-loop fluid circuit through which refrigerant flows, with a source of mechanical energy, typically a compressor, providing the motive forces.
Typical refrigerants are substances that have a boiling point below the desired cooling temperature, and therefore absorb heat from the environment while evaporating under operational conditions. Thus, the environment is cooled, while heat is transferred to another location where the latent heat of vaporization is shed. Refrigerants thus absorb heat via evaporation from one area and reject it via condensation into another area. In many types of systems, a desirable refrigerant provides an evaporator pressure as high as possible and, simultaneously, a condenser pressure as low as possible. High evaporator pressures imply high vapor densities, and thus a greater system heat transfer capacity for a given compressor. However, the efficiency at the higher pressures is lower, especially as the condenser pressure approaches the critical pressure of the refrigerant. It has generally been found that the maximum efficiency of a theoretical vapor compression cycle is achieved by fluids with low vapor heat capacity, associated with fluids with simple molecular structure and low molecular weight.
Refrigerants must satisfy a number of other requirements as best as possible including: compatibility with compressor lubricants and the materials of construction of refrigerating equipment, toxicity, environmental effects, cost availability, and safety.
The fluid refrigerants commonly used today typically include halogenated and partially halogenated alkanes, including chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs), hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HFCFs), and less commonly hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) and perfluorocarbons (PFCs). A number of other refrigerants are known, including propane and fluorocarbon ethers. Some common refrigerants are identified as R11, R12, R22, R500, and R502, each refrigerant having characteristics that make them suitable for different types of applications.
For example, R22 is of particular interest in that it is commonly used in commercial air conditioning systems, which often must be purged to conduct repairs. This R22 is collected in transfer vessels, also known as recovery cylinders, which hold about 30-50 pounds of refrigerant. This refrigerant is generally mixed with compressor lubricant oil, and may be contaminated with water, grit, or other materials. The transportation and logistics of recycling contaminated or used refrigerants typically compel careful use and disposition. Therefore, the art teaches that intentional contamination of refrigerants be strictly avoided, in order to reduce the amounts of refrigerants which must be purified. International treaties and regulations generally ban the disposal of refrigerant.
The mechanical compressor is subjected to operational stresses, and is subject to failure. Typically, the compressor is hermetically sealed within the refrigeration system, and failure of the compressor leads to high temperatures, burning and electrical arcing. These result in contamination of the refrigerant within the hermetically sealed space. Another mode of refrigeration system failure is breach of the hermetic seal, which may occur by accident, corrosion, or other cause. Often, this breach allows external environmental contaminants to enter the refrigeration system, also resulting in contamination.
During usage, it is important that the refrigerants be kept relatively free of contaminants, including foreign matter such as particulates, water and air, which may reduce system efficiency and/or cause wear or system failure. It is vital that hermetic integrity of the refrigerant system be maintained, both to retain the refrigerants and to prevent influx of undesired elements. When the refrigerants become contaminated, though influx of undesired elements, breakdown of refrigerant components, or internal contamination, such as by failure of a compressor motor, it becomes necessary to replace or purify the refrigerants, and often to completely clean the refrigeration system.
Contaminants within a refrigerant are thus substances that render the refrigerant impure. They include gaseous substances such as non-condensables, liquids such as water and solid particulates such as metal fillings. Contaminants also include chloride ions, acids, salts, and various other residues that result when hermetically sealed compressor motors fail while electrically charged, often with burned wire insulation. Contamination is generally measured via various laboratory instruments. Air conditioning/refrigeration original equipment manufacturers and standards organizations specify the percent of contamination allowable within equipment.
Another mode of failure of a refrigeration system, especially in a commercial chiller system, is a rupture of failure of a refrigerant-water heat exchanger. In this case, the refrigerant (with refrigerant oil) and water become mixed, contaminating both the primary and secondary heat exchange systems. The water used in a chiller is typically impure, and may have salts and organic compounds as scale inhibitors, as well as scale. This scale is, for example, principally insoluble polyvalent metal ion salts. Thus, merely drying the system after such a failure is insufficient to repair the damage, as aqueous contaminants will remain in the refrigeration system, and nonvolatile refrigerant oil will remain in the water space. Further, even without hermetic failure of the chiller, the aqueous heat exchange system is subject to scale buildup, which reduces heat exchange efficiency, resulting in a need for periodic maintenance. Mechanical refrigeration systems thus periodically require servicing, either due to failure or for preventive maintenance. This servicing often includes the addition of refrigerant into the system to replace refrigerant which has escaped from the system. Other servicing often takes the form of repairs to, or replacements of components in the system such as compressors, evaporators, filters, dryers, expansion valves and condensers.
Before adding refrigerant, or repairing or replacing one or more components, it is often necessary to remove the refrigerant remaining in the system. Typically, this remaining refrigerant is removed and stored in transfer vessels. To avoid releasing these fluorocarbons into the atmosphere, devices have been constructed that are designed to recover the refrigerant from the refrigeration system. Examples of such a refrigerant recovery devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,741; 4,285,206; 4,539,817; 4,364,236; 4,441,330; 4,476,668; 4,768,347; and 4,261,178.
In this case, the refrigerant is transported to a recycler or reclaimer, who purifies the refrigerant for reuse. In this case, new refrigerant is used to charge the system when the repair is completed. Since refrigerant recycling is expensive, any cleaning or flushing of the system must be performed with disposable liquids, such as water or aqueous solutions, after the refrigerant is purged.
It is believed that refrigerants, especially chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs), used in vapor compression cooling systems (i.e., refrigeration systems) have a detrimental effect on the ozone layer of the earth's atmosphere when released from the refrigeration system into the environment. To this end, Federal legislation has been exacted, commonly referred to as the Clean Air Act, that has mandated strict requirements directed toward eliminating the release of CFCs into the atmosphere. In fact, after Jul. 1, 1992 Federal Law make it unlawful for any person in the course of maintaining, servicing, repairing and disposing of air conditioning or refrigeration equipment, to knowingly vent or otherwise release or dispose of ozone depleting substances used as refrigerants, and imposes stiff fines and penalties will be levied against violators.
The refrigerant management business is thus subject to extensive, stringent and frequently changing federal, state and local laws and substantial regulation under these laws by governmental agencies, including the EPA, the Unites States Occupational Safety and Health Administration and the United States Department of Transportation. Among other things, these regulatory authorities impose requirements which regulate the handling, packaging, labeling, transportation and disposal of hazardous and nonhazardous materials and the health and safety of workers.
Pursuant to the Clean Air Act, a recovered refrigerant must satisfy the same purity standards as newly manufactured refrigerants in accordance with standards established by the Air Conditioning and Refrigeration Institute ("ARI") prior to resale to a person other than the owner of the equipment from which it was recovered. The ARI and the EPA administer certification programs pursuant to which applicants are certified to reclaim refrigerants in compliance with ARI standards. Under such programs, the ARI issues a certification for each refrigerant and conducts periodic inspections and quality testing of reclaimed refrigerants.
The ARI standards define a level of quality for new and reclaimed refrigerants which can be used in new or existing refrigeration and air-conditioning equipment. The standard is intended to provide guidance to the industry, including manufacturers, refrigerant reclaimers, and the like. Contaminated or substandard refrigerant can result in the failure of refrigeration system components such as the compressor, or poor system efficiency.
The increasing cost of CFC and other refrigerants and the prohibition against environmental release have limited possibilities for thorough flushing of refrigeration systems with refrigerant or refrigerant-like compositions. Therefore, systems, even after repair may remain contaminated, or have suboptimal efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,499, expressly incorporated herein by reference, provides a portable device for refrigerant reclamation. In this system, refrigerant may be purified on site, rather than requiring, in each instance, transporting of the refrigerant to a recycling facility.
In general terms, recycling equipment collects and reuses the refrigerant of a refrigeration system that has broken down and is need of repair or one that simply requires routine maintenance involving the removal of refrigerant. However, it should be noted that the terms "recover," "recycle" and "reclaim" have significantly distinct definitions in the art and that each definition connotes specific performance characteristics of a particular piece of recycling equipment. "Recover" means removing refrigerant, in any condition, from a system and storing it in an external container without necessarily testing or processing it in any way. Recovery processes are well known, and often the refrigerant is recovered during system repair and used to recharge the source system after repair. Thus, where for some reason the source system is not immediately recharged, the recovered refrigerant, which is often not particularly contaminated, is removed. "Recycle" means to clean recovered refrigerant for reuse by separating moisture and oil and making single or multiple passes through devices, such as replaceable core filter-dryers, which reduce moisture, acidity and particulate matter that have contaminated the refrigerant. A recycling system does not seek to separate mixed refrigerants or to assure product purity. Finally, "reclaim" means to reprocess the recovered and/or recycled refrigerants to new product specifications by means which may include distillation. Chemical analysis of the refrigerant is typically required to determine that appropriate product specifications are met. Thus, the term "reclaim" usually implies the use of processes or procedures available only at a reprocessing or manufacturing facility. However, portable reclamation systems are available.
There are a number of known methods and apparatus for separating refrigerants, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,951,349; 4,939,905; 5,089,033; 5,110,364; 5,199,962; 5,200,431; 5,205,843; 5,269,155; 5,347,822; 5,374,300; 5,425,242; 5,444,171; 5,446,216; 5,456,841; 5,470,442; and 5,534,151. In addition, there are a number of known refrigerant recovery systems, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,148; 5,044,166; 5,167,126; 5,176,008; 5,189,889; 5,195,333; 5,205,843; 5,222,369; 5,226,300; 5,231,980; 5,243,831; 5,245,840; 5,263,331; 5,272,882; 5,277,032; 5,313,808; 5,327,735; 5,347,822; 5,353,603; 5,359,859; 5,363,662; 5,371,019; 5,379,607; 5,390,503; 5,442,939; 5,456,841; 5,470,442; 5,497,627; 5,502,974; and 5,514,595. Also known are refrigerant property analyzing systems, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,371,019; 5,469,714; and 5,514,595.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing quantities of refrigerant for flushing refrigeration systems without producing corresponding quantities of contaminated refrigerant that must be remotely processed. There is also a need for a system and method that allows efficient cleaning of a refrigeration system during repair or maintenance.